Mrs Mothrapickles
Mrs Mothrapickles is the leader of the raider band known as Cake or Death, found in the Detroit Wasteland. While she shares many common traits with the typical raider, she also has a rather unique focus for her gang's operations. History Mrs Mothrapickles was born Martha Pickles to a poor family, living in a squat in Park Lane. Growing up, the family had to make do and get by on what they had, which meant that meals were often bland and only minimally filling, or even absent entirely. It was this background and environment that lead to what was probably the defining moment in her life. A child from one of Park Lane's better off families had managed to come into possession of a box of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes, and had decided to tease the settlement’s poorer inhabitants about his success. Hungry and having never tasted a cake before, Martha Pickles took exception to his actions, and demanded that he hand the cakes over. When he refused, she became violent and assaulted him, injuring the kid and then taking the cakes. This incident told her two things; the first was that she enjoyed violence, especially when it could be used to get her way. The second was that she really, really liked cakes. By her teenage years, Martha Pickles was leading a gang in the nearby downtown slums that would accost others and steal their food, with cakes and other desserts being their preferred form of plunder. While initially successful, soon the activities of her group caught the attention of the Park Lane Safety Patrol, who decided that they represented a threat to the settlement's continued peaceful operations. Tipped off, Martha and her gang fled the city before the PLSP could apprehend them, striking out into the ruins of Detroit to find their sugary fortune. The next couple of years saw Martha's gang transform itself into a full-blown raider band; well armed, aggressive and attacking settlements throughout the city. Martha, now known as Mrs Mothrapickles, liked to personally lead their attacks, ensuring that her men always took not only weapons, ammo, supplies and Caps, but also that their deserts and other sugary treats. This earned them their name of Cake or Death. In 2282, she lead the gang on their boldest operation to date. The band having grown too large for their current squat, she decided to take over the RNG Ammunition Factory, home to the vicious Barrage Boys gang. Rather then go for the usual bloodthirsty raider tactics, she instead opted for a quiet infiltration, her gang managing to enter the factory undetected. Once inside, they surprised and attacked the Barrage Boys, killing many of them before they even knew what was going on. Moving quickly throughout the factory, they killed or incapacitated much of the gang, the attack ending when Mrs Mothrapickles personally slew their leader, Boom Boom. The remaining members of the Barrage Boys were given the option to join her or die, the majority taking the wiser option. Since then, while she has remained a successful raider leader, Mrs Mothrapickles has somewhat gone to seed. She has become less and less active in the field and now delegates most of her operations to her henchmen. She instead spends most of her time holed up in her own throne room in the factory, eating delicious Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. Her focus was such that during the Revolutionary War, the Army of Revolution were able to simply buy her off with a crate full of them. Appearance Mrs Mothrapickles is a dark-skinned woman with high-stacked hair. Once she actually had a compact, muscular build, but in recent years that has been buried under layers of fat, a result of her inactivity and love of cakes. Personality Despite her appearance, Mrs Mothrapickles is anything but soft. She is stern, determined and ruthless, and is willing to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She thinks little of killing to achieve her objectives, and isn't afraid to get her own hands dirty if it means that she can get a result. She rules Cake or Death with an iron fist, and tolerates little insubordination from her men. Her biggest weakness is her love of luxuries and sugary foods specifically. She seems to be addicted to the taste of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes specifically, and has been known to go to great lengths to obtain them. Despite her fondness for desserts and her poor physical condition, Mrs Mothrapickles is possessed of a surprisingly sharp and astute tactical mind. She takes an objective-based approach to her targets (even when they aren't cake-based) with an eye towards often non-obvious solutions for better long-term outcomes. A good example would be her infiltration of the RNG Ammunition Factory, where she took a stealthy approach that not only conserved her own forces, but captured the vast majority of a rival gang alive. This approach has allowed her to turn Cake or Death into the second largest and most powerful Raider Gang in the Detroit Wasteland after the Scrap Dogs. She has an intense hatred of David David David David David David Plop, and the feeling seems to be mutual. Why is unknown, as neither of them is willing to talk about the matter. But there's every chance that it's cake-related. Equipment Mrs Mothrapickles is usually armed with a Hunting Revolver, but has been known to keep a Missile Launcher for emergencies. She prefers to wear bright colors, and has a love for form-hugging, deep-cleavage outfits and short skirts. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Raiders Category:Michigan